Sticky Sap Plant/Strategies
This page contains strategies and tips for the Sticky Sap Plant Special Mission in Bloons Monkey City. Strategies 210577Bloons's Strategy ($2650 Starting Cash) #Start off with a 3/2 tack shooter just above the middle of the track and a 1/0 Ninja just below the middle. #Save up for a Farm. Place it as close to the Ability icon as possible in case of an emergency. #Upgrade it 1/0. #Save up for Ring of Fire. Glue anything that you think will overwhelm your towers. (a few spaced blacks/whites Can be popped) #Upgrade Ninja 2/2. #Buy a second tack shooter to the left of the Ninja. Upgrade 4/2 as well. #Get 3 2/3 MOAB Maulers (set to Strong) directly on the left of the Sap Plant on the left side. If any Camo Rushes come in, use Sap Plant. Then get your Ninja 3/2. #Save up for Bloonjitsu. To do so, you will need to sell your Farm on the last wave. Level 18 Strategy ($2050 Starting Cash) 2 Engineers, 4 wizards, 1 bomb, 1 farm and 1 ninja 1. Start with one farm at 1/2. (place it at the bottom left of the screen to use abilities faster) and place an engineer at the top. Try to get the engi to 1/0 ASAP. (Use the glue ability often when you need it. it recharges fast) 2. Go for a wizard, try to get it to 1/2, then get a ninja at 1/0 then try to get the wizard to 2/2 3. Get 1 more wizard to 2/2, then get a bomb, and make it 2/2. 4. Get a second engi at 2/0 and upgrade the ninja to 2/2 5. Get two more wizards at one at 2/2, one at 2/1 6. After Wave 21 sell your farm, buy yourself a treat.(There are 2 moabs at the end of wave 22, beware the moabs!) Another Level 18 Strategy ($2050 Starting Cash) 3 Boomerang throwers, 2 Ninja monkeys, 1 Bomb shooter # Start with one Boomerang thrower just above the center of the track, but leave enough space for the ninja. Upgrade to 3-2. # Place a Ninja just under your first Boomerang, upgrade to 4-1 (or 3-1 if you don't have bloonjitsu yet) # Once you have enough money, place another 3-2 Boomerang just above your first Boomerang. # Once you have enough money, place a 2-3 Boomerang just under the left sticky sap flower. # once you have enough money, place a 4-2 (or 3-2 if you don't have bloonjitsu yet) Ninja monkey just under the middle of the track. # Finally, place a 3-2 Bomb shooter under your second Ninja, and set it to strong. (You know what this is for...) # Win! Level 14 Strategy ($1850 Starting Cash) 1. Start off with a 0/0 spike factory towards the end of the track, then a 0/2 mortar aiming at the middle, then a 0/0 ice monkey a bit over the middle . Upgrade your spike factory to 1/0. 2. From there you are able to kill any kind of bloon but you still lack some punch to push you to the last levels. You will need to use both sap plants to be able to save for the next step. 3. Add one 3/2 boomer above your ice monkey, set to first (!!) as soon as you can. That's your key unit, once you have him it's over. 4. Upgrade your spactory to 1/1, your ice monkey to 1/1, add a second 1/1 ice monkey under the middle. The goal here is to freeze everything right under the fire of your mortar + boomer. Few kinds of units will actually be able to reach the spactory: camo (they're ok), regrowth lead bloons, and yeah, the MOABs. 5. Have fun popping the MOABs! (I did it using total two more 1/1 spactories, with the help of the top ice monkey which conveniently freezes all of their offspring, but many other strategies would work as well) Level 17 Strategy ($1950 Starting Cash - no extras) Requirements: 4 dart monkeys until 2-3 research, 1 sniper monkey until 2-2 research, 2 monkey apprentices until 2-2 research, 1 engineer until 2-2 research, rank 2 on dart, sniper, apprentice and engineer (monkey knowledge), and Blessed Dart. 1. Place a 2-3 dart monkey near the right plant and as near to the intersection (make sure its placed near enough to see the entrance). Get also a 1-0 sniper monkey near the exit. 2. Place another 2-3 dart monkey near the left plant, still maintaining the distance as near to the intersection. After so, get another placed near the 2nd dart monkey. 3. Get a X-2 monkey apprentice beside the left plant. Gradually upgrade it to 2-2. 4. Get another monkey apprentice, to be placed near the 1st dart monkey. Ensure that you still have space beside the two for the next 2-3 dart monkey (place the dart monkey after getting to 2-2). 5. Finally, place a 2-X engineer near the left plant and near the entrance. Gradually upgrade it to 2-2. Your power is now able to take down round 22. Note: This strategy works on BMCM, which only has 22 rounds. Use another strategy for getting to round 24. Legolegger's Strategy (level 18) ($2050 Starting Cash) This is based of the Monkey Glue strategy from BTD Battles. 1. Place a Banana Farm. Upgrade it to 1-2. 2. When the bloons come, wait until they reach the middle after passing the right curve. Then activate Sticky Sap. Since the Sticky Sap is corrosive, it will pop the bloons. Using it later is risky. 3. Repeat this with left and right after each other until you can buy a Spike Factory. Try upgrading it as soon as possible to 2-2, while activating Sticky Sap. 4. Now you can either upgrade the Banana Farm to 2-2 or place more towers. If you want to place more towers place a Monkey Engineer in (not in the middle) the left curve. Upgrade it to 2-2, or 3-2 if you want to prevent Regen bloons from regrowing. 5. Place Ninja Monkeys in the middle of the left curve and upgrade them to 2-2. Place in the other curve a Bomb Shooter and upgrade it to 2-2. Don't forget to upgrade them to MOAB-Mauler before round 20, as MOAB's will appear at the end and you better be already prepared. You could consider placing another one at the begin of the track. 6. Place a Monkey Apprentices and upgrade it to 2-2, near the right plant. 7. If you can upgrade towers, upgrade them. Don't forget to choose wisely in paths, as a Ninja Monkey's Flash Bomb upgrade works well if there are towers which can pop the stunned bloons, while Double Shot/Bloonjitsu works better if you have solo-targeting towers. If you have trouble with this strategy, replace towers if to your like. Good luck! Note: Using Glue Gunners isn't quite necessary, so using them is quite useless. There is also glue in the cross-section. Tips Category:Strategies Category:Bloons Monkey City Category:Bloons Monkey City Mobile